


Where Spark Wanders

by KairaKara101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mystery, Soul Bond, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark cares for his Pokémon a lot. He also cares for his friends, even if they argue like an old married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmm...where did I put it?” Spark mutters under his breath as he digs through his apartment. He flips the couch cushions up looking. He sighs as he plops against his couch, exhausted. “Damn it. They're going to flip. I'm going to die. And Professor Willow is going to give me that disappointed expression again.” He sighs as he curls onto himself. He hears one of his poké balls click open and the sound of paws on his hardwood floor. A pair of paws nudges him on the shoulder and he turns to see his Jolteon looking at him concerned. “Oh hey, buddy. I think I lost that file with the Pokémon data from last week.” He watches as his Jolteon jumps off the couch and walk towards the bookcase. He walks over and looks behind the bookcase and smile as he pulls out a data stick. “Oh, thanks buddy.” He gives his Jolteon a kiss on the head. “Come on Joltcyre. Let's go return this data since we're done with it.” He lets Joltcyre jump onto his shoulder as he grabs his keys, journal, and Pokédex.

He strolls through the town with a smile on his face as he passed new Pokémon trainers. When he arrived at the lab where Professor Willow works, he pauses as he takes in the room. It was chaos reincarnated. Joltcyre jumps down to the ground and stands next to his feet. Candela and Blanche were arguing again over something that he had no idea what. Their Flareon and Vaporeon were also heatedly glaring at each other at their respective trainers' feet. Professor Willow was in the corner full of Pidgeys and Rattatas. Spark walks over to the Professor ignoring the other two as they continued to argue. 

“Professor?” Spark whispers as he sees how the Pidgey is making a nest in the Professor's hair. The professor turns and gives Spark a tired smile.

“Oh Spark. Did you just arrive?” Professor Willow questions as he puts the other Pidgeys into their huge shared cage before scooping up the Rattatas.

“Yes. Do you need help?” Spark states with a small frown at the Professor's disheveled appearance. 

“Oh I have it all under control, Spark. Are those two still arguing?” Professor Willow exclaims and shrugs in defeat. “Was there anything you needed, Spark?” Spark hands him the data stick which Professor Willow takes.

“Thanks for the data, Professor. It was really interesting. Are you sure you don't need any help?” Spark's shoulders slump when the Professor nods and goes off to continue working. Joltcyre nudges his leg and bites on his pant tugging him towards the door. He gives her a small smile and lets her lead him out of the lab. 

The bright sun shines down and he continues to allow Joltcyre to lead him. They stroll through the forest at a leisurely pace. Spark and Joltcyre both stop when they hear the sound of crying. Spark goes to the bushes and moves the branches to the side to see an injured baby Vulpix. “Oh, hey there little one. Where's your mama?” Joltcyre moves between his legs to look. She looks up at Spark, whose already cautiously moving towards the injured Vulpix. The baby cries continue as the wound moves. “Oh little one, it's okay.” He lets his hand steady a few inches away allowing for the baby Vulpix to sniff his hand. Spark smiles as the baby allows him to come closer and pick them up gently. Spark crawls back out and sits on the ground holding the Vulpix gently in his arms. Joltcyre settles down next to him as he pulls out bandages and his homemade Pokémon ointments. He applies the ointment with a careful hand and pets them when they get uncomfortable. He wraps up the injury and puts the Vulpix on the ground. “There all better.” Spark looks at the baby Vulpix with a smile but it falls as he realizes something. “You're a lot smaller than the rest. Joltcyre, this one is small isn't he?” Joltcyre nudges his knee before standing up on all fours growling. Spark picks up the Vulpix quickly without hurting him, alert. Spark feels it in his gut before even realizing that he dodged an attack. He blinks as Joltcyre stands in front of him protectively. Across the meadow is a strange cloaked person with a Scyther. The person sends Scyther to attack again. “Joltcyre, dodge and Thundershock!” Spark holds the Vulpix protectively in his arms as Joltcyre attacks viciously. “Why are you attacking me?” The person returns Scyther to their poké ball before running away without saying anything. Spark shares a glance with Joltcyre before nodding towards the town. He looks down in his arms at the sleeping Vulpix and smiles as the two head back to town. He stops by the Pokémon Center. When the sliding doors open he's greeted by a Nurse Joy.

“Oh Spark! Good morning.” She says softly with a gentle smile as a Chansey comes over to her.

“Good morning, Nurse Joy. How's your morning treating you?” Spark greets with a smile holding the Vulpix in his arms gently.

“It's been good. Is that an injured Vulpix?” Nurse Joy exclaims in alarm. Spark gives her a nod and walks over so she can take a look at the little guy. Joltcyre follows Spark and jumps onto the table as Nurse Joy checks over the Pokémon. “Oh you did first aid. Spark, why do you always find injured Pokémon?”

“Truthfully, just instinct.” Spark answers as he watches Nurse Joy take care of the little guy. “He's a bit small for his age isn't he?”

“I didn't realize that. He actually is and a bit light as well.” Nurse Joy answers as the Vulpix opens his eyes and stands up frightened. Nurse Joy's face is full of concern when the little Vulpix starts crying. Spark puts a hand out in front of him with a gentle smile and cooing. Nurse Joy watches as the Vulpix stops crying crawling over to him slowly. Spark picks up the Vulpix, petting him gently, still cooing soft murmurs. “He's good to go. Take care of him. He needs to eat more and rest that leg of his.”

“I'll take care of it Nurse Joy. Thanks. I'll see you then.” Spark answers with a gentle smile. Nurse Joy and Chansey watch him walk out of the Pokémon Center. Spark walks as Joltcyre follows next to him. “We should feed him and I'm hungry too. Joltcyre are you hungry?” Joltcrye nods tail swishing back and forth. The three return to Spark's apartment and he closes the door. He goes to find a soft blanket and pillows. Joltcyre finds the blanket and he finds the pillows. He puts them on the ground before putting the sleeping Vulpix on the pillow. Joltcyre wraps the blanket around the Vulpix. Spark pats Joltcyre on the head and goes into the kitchen to make something for all three of them. He makes Joltcyre's favorite and puts it in a bowl. He makes himself a sandwich. For the baby Vulpix, he makes a warm milk for growing Pokémon. He brings all of the food to the living room table and puts the food for Joltcyre down on the ground near him and leaves the warm milk on the table with his sandwich and water. He pulls out his journal and begins writing in his notes. He munches on his sandwich while petting Joltcyre and writing more on his observations. 

He hears them even before they slam his door open. The Vulpix jolts awake crying. Spark is up within two seconds and by the baby. “Joltcyre, please shock those two for me.” Joltcyre sends both Candela and Blanche an electrical shock at the door. He hears them curse quietly under their breaths. Spark hushes the Vulpix in his arms and takes the bottle of lukewarm milk from his table. He feeds the Vulpix as he glares at the two with the most disappointed bitch face. Joltcyre comes over and moves between his legs while giving the two team leaders and their Pokémon a tail swish smugly. “Really? You could have knocked?”

“Woah, calm down Spark.” Candela states with her hands in the air. “We didn't know you had a baby Vulpix in here.” Spark levels them with another one of his bitch faces.

“I study Pokémon breeding and how Pokémon hatch from their eggs. How do you guys not figure out that I would have a baby Pokémon in the apartment.” Spark hisses out as he continues to feed the Vulpix. Blanche gives Candela a shrug at the question. They watch as he manages to get the little one asleep again. He lays him down on the pillow and wraps him in the blanket. “So, what brings you two here?” He raises an eyebrow waiting patiently for an answer.

“We were going to go to that rumored cave. You want to come along?” Candela inquires with a large grin. Blanche nods from where their standing next to Candela.

“Sorry, I have to take care of this one. You two go have fun and tell me if you find anymore interesting Pokémon.” Spark answers while pushing them out of the apartment. When he hears them leave, he locks the door and turns to Joltcyre with a tired smile. Joltcyre rubs against his legs. “Yeah, I know. Come on lets check on the other eggs.” Joltcyre runs ahead of him as he grabs his journal from the table to check on the eggs. He makes notes and observations with a critical eye. As he finishes, he turns his head to the window with a frown. The sun was setting and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I forgot to tell them about the cloaked figure....” He goes into his living room and picks up his phone and calls the Professor.

“Hello?” 

“Professor, do you know if Candela and Blanche are back from their little trip to the cave?” Spark questions concerned as Joltcyre nudges his legs.

“No, I do not believe that they've returned. The lab has been quiet except for the influx of Pokémon.” Professor Willow states calmly as Spark hears him talking with a Pokémon. “If you do see them, tell them they have work on their desks.”

“I will.” Spark answers as the Professor hangs up on him. He turns to check on the Vulpix who's sleepy eyes are watching him. “Hey, little one. Do you want to come with Joltcyre and I? I'm going to look for my two idiots friends. They probably argued the entire time and got trapped or something.” He smiles as the Vulpix snuggles deeper into the blanket. He smiles as he gets a bowl of some milk and leaves it in front of him. “We'll be back.” Spark grabs his other poke balls, backpack, and keys opening the door for Joltcyre to exit. He turns to look at the Vulpix before closing and locking his door. Both Spark and Joltcyre run towards the cave. He looks into the darkness and feels sweat roll down his neck. It wasn't like he was afraid of the dark but rather he was worried about his two friends who always seem to argue over the most stupid things. Joltcrye glances up at Spark waiting for him. He pulls out a flashlight from his backpack. “Let's go.” The two walk carefully into the dark cave. His eyes scan the darkness as he takes careful steps deeper into the cave. 

“Seriously Candela, I told you to be careful of where you were going.” Blanche's voice echoes back to Spark. “Now we're going to be stuck here because you sprained your ankle.”

“You ran into me! How was I suppose to hold my ground when you bumped into me?” Candela exclaims heatedly. “It's not my fault that signals don't work down here.” Spark walks towards where their voices are coming from which is difficult considering that their voice echoes through the cave. He allows his instincts to take him to them. “Oh Blanche! I see a beam of light!” Spark kneels down and pokes his head over the side of the ground with his light aimed for the ceiling. “Spark?”

“Oh Joltcyre look what I found.” Spark whispers to Joltcyre with a smug smile. Joltcyre nudges his shoulder amused. “Two trainers and their Pokémon.”

“Spark! You son of a bitch! Get us out of here.” Candela yells even though there's a smile on her face. Spark freezes as a chill runs down his spine. He pushes Joltcyre away and rolls to his right, accidentally dropping his flashlight down the pit. There's a loud sound from where Spark was moments ago. “Spark?” Candela and Blanche look at each other worried. Blanche picks up the flashlight and shines it up hesitantly. Joltcyre regains her footing and looks in the faintly lit area for Spark. There's a huge Gengar and a Golbat in front of them. 

“Spark!” Blanche yells up from the pit worried. Spark holds his side with one eye closed from the pain, kneeling on one knee. Joltcrye runs in front of him growling at the other two Pokémon. 

“Joltcyre, I need you to distract them as I get the other two out.” Spark whispers softly. Joltcyre growls jumping forward to attack. Spark makes his way back over to the edge with a tied rope and drops it in the pit before glancing back at Joltcyre whose running circles around the two Pokémon. The other two glance at each other at the sounds of fighting. Blanche gets Candela up first by tying the rope around her and her Flareon and letting Spark pull her up. Candela removes the rope and throws it back down at Blanche. Candela has her Flareon help attack the two Pokémon. Spark pulls her up gritting his teeth as his bruised side throbs. Blanche gets up and he sits there breathing, holding onto his side. Blanche sends her Vaporeon to attack and glances down at Spark whose holding his side. “I swear why can't the two of you just chill when I'm not around?”

“Are you bleeding?” Blanche questions with concern. Spark moves her hand away as he stands up. “Spark.”

“We can worry about that later. I'm not leaving Joltcyre alone to fight more than I have to.” Spark answers calmly, his eyes serious. He gives Joltcyre suggestions as they fight. Blanche tells her Vaporeon which skills to use while Candela orders her Flareon to use certain attacks. They manage to scare the two Pokémon away. Spark and Blanche help Candela as they walk towards the exit with their Pokémon at their feet walking.

“Spark, are you bleeding?” Blanche questions again as they walk out of the cave and back into the forest.

“I'm fine. It'll just be a nasty bruise tomorrow.” Spark answers truthfully.

“My ankle is going to be swollen.” Candela complains softly, tired. “I was sure you weren't coming, Spark.”

“I wasn't, but I got a feeling you guys never made it home.” Spark replies as they walk closer to town. “By the way, Professor says there's work for you both at the lab.”

“Are you serious?” Candela exclaims dreading it. Blanche sighs as she pulls Candela along.

“Of course I'm serious. Plus, you have a sprained ankle. It's a perfect time for you to finish work at a desk.” Spark answers with a smug smile. Candela cuffs him on the back of the head. Spark laughs softly as he drops them off at their shared apartment. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Night, Spark. Thanks for coming.” Blanche replies as she drags a limping Candela into the apartment. 

“Come on Joltcyre. Let's go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Joltcyre nudges Spark from her place on his bed. Spark groans blinking his eyes open slowly. Another pair of paws was on his arm. He smiles as he gently moves the Vulpix off of him. Spark rubs his eyes with the back of his hand as he sits up. The blanket falls from his shoulders to reveal his bare toned chest, there's a spot of blue purple on his left side. 

“Morning you two. How are you both?” Spark questions with a smile as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. Joltcyre lays her head on his lap as the Vulpix curls up on his other side. “Hmm, both good then? How's your leg little buddy?” Spark pokes the Vulpix gently with a smile. “I should name you.” Spark watches amused as the Vulpix bites playfully on his finger. “Joltcyre what should we call our new buddy?” Joltcyre blinks, glancing down at the awfully small Vulpix before returning her attention to Spark. “Hmm...how about Lupis?” The Vulpix glances at the both of them with a tilted head. “Lupis?” Spark smiles as he barks in agreement. “Awesome! Welcome to the family, Lupis.” Spark picks him up and kisses him on the nose, before leaning down and kissing Joltcyre. “Alright. Time to get ready for the day. Come on you two. Joltcyre, make sure Lupis doesn't hurt himself more okay.” Joltcyre nods picking up Lupis in her mouth and walking after Spark. Joltcyre puts Lupis on the pillow and sits waiting patiently as Spark puts on clothes and go through his morning routine. After making himself look presentable, he goes to give both Joltcyre and Lupis a quick clean. He puts Lupis on Joltcyre's back and walks towards the kitchen for breakfast. He stops mid-step at the sight in his living room. Joltcyre and Lupis both stare at the person laying on his couch.

“Morning, Spark.” Candela states while lounging with a huge grin. Spark stares at her uncomprehending before ignoring her and going into his kitchen. “Spark, come on. You aren't going to ask?” She follows him into the kitchen.

“I expect this from me but not you. Did you hit your head on that fall two days ago?” Spark snarks as he pulls out food for his two Pokemon.

“No, I didn't fall.” Candela answers with a smile. “You need to find a better hiding place for your spare keys.”

“How's your ankle? Still swollen?” Spark questions as he hands her a cup of coffee just the way she likes it.

“Just a bit. I'll be fine to battle in gyms though.” Candela answers taking the coffee with a pleasant smile at the aroma. 

“Joltcyre, can you go open the door?” Spark questions as he takes Lupis from her to feed the little one. Joltcyre nods and runs to get the door. “Where's your Flareon?” Said Flareon pops up from behind the bar counter with a large grin matching her trainer's. “Never mind.” Blanche comes in behind Joltcyre with her Vaporeon.

“Good morning, Spark.” Blanche greets as she walks past him. Spark gives her a nod and hands her a cup of tea with just the right amount of milk and sugar. 

“Explain to me why the two of you meet at my apartment?” Spark inquires putting Lupis down on the ground and letting him run around. He hands two bowls of food to Flareon and Vaporeon. Spark turns to make a nutritious and balanced breakfast. He puts a plate down in front of them both as he grabs a third for himself. 

“We came to get you. Professor Willow has a group of trainers that are finally ready to choose a team.” Blanche answers while sipping on her tea.

“I wonder how many new members I'll get. Bet I'll beat you, Blanche!” Candela eggs on with a smirk. Blanche gives her a bitch face unamused.

“Not if my team beats yours.” Blanche deadpans as Spark watches the two argue while munching on his breakfast. Joltcyre nudges his leg from under the table and he gives her a strained smile. The smile changes to a wide grin when Blanche and Candela both turn to him. He puts his hands up before they can ask him a question.

“Please leave me out of your argument. I just want to eat my breakfast.” Spark states calmly with a large grin. The two returns to arguing as Spark looks down at their Pokemon who are just watching them argue. He picks up his friends finished plates and the poke bowls as going into the kitchen. He puts the plates in the sink while opening up his cabinet and pulling snack bars and bottles of water to stuff in his backpack. “Hmm...Joltcyre, where did I put the first aid kit?” Joltcyre opens a cabinet with her front paws and grabs the first aid kit by her mouth before walking back over to him. He pets her as he puts it inside. “Okay, we should be good. Snacks, water, first aid, flashlight, rope, journal & pencil, poke balls.... OH almost forgot.” Spark grabs some homemade Pokemon food and stuffs it inside. “Guys? Are we going?” They both get up and walks past him still arguing. He looks down at their Pokemon. “Why don't they just kiss already?” They give him a shrug and follow their trainers. He locks his door as he puts Lupis on his shoulder and Joltcyre is walking near him. The team leaders walk to the lab bickering with the occasional input from Spark. Professor Willow looks up when they walk in.

“It's about time you three got here. The new trainers are about to arrive.” The professor exclaims tiredly. “Please get into position. Remember these will be your new members and they will need to be guided.”

“Of course, Professor.” Spark answers with a large grin. “We got this.” Professor Willow gives him a small smile. 

“Alright, take care of it you three.” Professor Willow states as he goes to greet the trainers before sending them to the three team leaders. Spark watches silently as the other two start with their introductions.

“I'm Candela, team leader for Valor. We believe that Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokemon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Are you ready?”

“I'm Blanche, team leader for Mystic. The wisdom of Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!”

“Name's Spark, Instinct's Leader and I wholeheartedly believe that Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You'll never lose when you trust your instincts.” Spark leans against the wall waiting to see where all of the new trainers decide to join by walking through the respective colored door for each team. Joltcyre nudges his leg, concerned as more trainers go to either Valor or Mystic. He kneels down and gives Joltcyre a hug. “I know buddy. It makes sense though. I mean, it's always red vs. blue.” He feels Lupis lick his face, to whom he pats on the head lovingly. “I'm use to it, I swear. I know that more people are going to be lured towards power and knowledge. Instinct would have been popular in the days of cavemen.” Spark pulls a strain smile, watching as Candela and Blanche gets properly introduced to their new members. “Come on, you two. We have work to do.” Spark stands up and leaves the lab quietly holding onto his backpack as Joltcyre walks next to him. Lupis somehow managed to get on his head sitting up there comfortable.

They walk through town and enter the forest looking for Pokemon in their natural habitat. Joltcyre takes Lupis on her back as they find Rattatas in their homes with their babies. They run into a pack of Growlithes playing in a meadow. Spark sits a bit away writing down notes as he studies how they interact with their pups. Lupis and Joltcyre are relaxing next to him. He absently feeds them Pokemon snacks as he carefully takes notes on behaviors of mothers on their pups. He hears footsteps from behind him as he continues his work quietly. The footsteps get closer and stop right behind him.

“Umm, Team Leader Spark?” a trainer hesitantly questions nervous. Spark just pats the ground next to him as he continues writing notes. The trainer sits down next to him.

“What's wrong? You okay? Pokemon okay?” He asks softly as he puts his stuff down in his lap and turns to face the young trainer. He notices the trainer holding onto something really small.

“I'm okay. I found it being attacked by some Pidgeottos. I don't know what to do and we're a bit far from the Pokemon Center.” The trainer replies with some concern. Spark opens his backpack and pulls out a snack bar, water and the first aid kit. He hands the food and drink to the trainer as he takes the Pokemon in his hands carefully. The trainer munches on the snack bar while taking sips of water, watching. He opens the first aid kit and begins applying ointment while cooing gently to the Pokemon. The trainer watches mesmerized by his gentleness of his hands as he works. When he finishes wrapping the bandage, the Pokemon licks his hand in thanks. Spark smiles a really fond smile. “You're really good at this. Do you think I'll be as good as you?” Spark looks up at the trainer whose on the verge of tears at their incompetence.

“Yes. You'll be amazing, because you care for Pokemon deeply, Aviana.” Spark answers with a smile at her surprised expression.

“You remembered my name.” Aviana whispers quietly. Spark laughs softly handing the Pokemon back to her.

“I remember all of my members, Aviana.” Spark states as he opens a snack bar and munches on it. “You have questions?”

“How do I get good as you?” Aviana inquires as tears begin to form again. “My friends are in Valor and Mystic and I always seem to get left behind.” Lupis limps over to Aviana and puts his head on her knee as tears start falling down her face. “Everyone is calling Team Instinct things and it hurts.” Spark gives her an understanding smile.

“You put in hard work even when no one recognizes it. You do good things without expecting anything in return. You take their jabs with a smile because you know it is Team Instinct that will always pick the others up when they fall.” Spark whispers softly, patting her on the head. “Sometimes, you cry yourself to sleep because it becomes too much. But always know, we are strong but we will never boast about it because it has never been about us. Our instincts may tell us to protect ourselves, but in the heat of battle we're always running in to protect those we care about.” 

“But how do I get there?” Aviana chokes out between her tears.

“Slowly, with patience and perseverance.” Spark answers as he wipes away her tears with his gloved fingers. “With a heart full of gold and love. Live your passion and allow your heart to guide you.” He blinks when she hugs him tightly. “I know people are making fun of Team Instinct. It's fine. We're fine. You are fine.”

“What were you doing?” Aviana mutters into his chest between her hiccups. 

“Studying the breeding season for Growlithes.” Spark answers as she sits back wiping away her lingering tears. “You should take this little one to the Pokemon Center though, Nurse Joy is going to want to check it herself.”

“Okay. I'm sorry for the outburst....” Aviana states with a blush on her cheeks. Spark smiles fondly.

“It's fine. If you need to talk, I'll be there for you to. Do you have your phone?” Spark questions with a tilt of his head. She nods and hands it to him. He pulls up the Team Instinct chat room and returns it to her after putting it in her favorites. “For if you need help from fellow team mates. I also get the messages so if you need me you can message me.” 

“Thank you. I'll see you later.” Aviana answers while putting the half empty water bottle in her backpack. Spark watches her leave before returning to his work and petting his two Pokemon. He continues this until the sun is high a little past the highest point. He takes his jacket off and lays it next to him. He turns to see both Joltcyre and Lupis curled up next to each other resting. One of the Growlithe pups comes over to him curious while the mother watches from a far. Spark lets the pup sniff his hands as he makes himself the most non-threatening thing in the field. Spark spends the next few minutes as the little pup's newest interest. The mother returns to her duties as she sees Spark being harmless to her little one. The two mess around until Joltcyre nudges Spark. He looks at her and she nods towards the sky. He sighs as he nudges the little pup back towards their mother and packs up his bag. He puts his back pack on his back and picks up the sleeping Lupis.

“Come on buddy. It's been a long day of note-taking and I'm pooped.” Spark whispers quietly. As he enters the town, he takes notice of all the new trainers wearing Valor and Mystic gear and he swallows the bile that rises. “I wonder if Candela and Blanche had fun training their new members. What do you think, Joltcyre?” Joltcyre looks up at him as he gives her the saddest smile she's seen in a while. She nudges his leg in concern. “Let's just go home. I'm tired and I need to make sure my cute eggs are being properly cared for.” He laughs quietly. “We also need to eat something other than snacks. I forgot lunch, oops.” Joltcyre watches as Spark puts Lupis to bed and quickly check on his eggs before making some instant noodles and her plate of Pokemon food. He eats quietly before going off to shower. Joltcyre jumps onto his bed as he comes out drying his hair with a towel only dressed in his boxers. Spark throws the towel onto the side table and flops onto the bed, wrapping a shaking arm around Joltcyre. “Night, buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

There's gentle music playing in the background and the sound of incubators in use. There are days where it would be playing the loudest most obnoxious music that the team leader could think of but today, he wanted peace and quiet while nurturing and caring for all the unhatched Pokemon. Of course being a team leader meant that they would have their own team labs for research. For Team Instinct, well their labs were further away then the others and the team leader was fine with that. They did get some very dangerous wild untamable Pokemon that Professor Willow couldn't handle after all. He chuckles at the notion of wild Pokemon. He is the most wild team leader considering he would walk up to an angry Pokemon with his hands in the air and with only one Pokemon to watch his back. 

On one of the screens next to him is the Team Instinct Chat Room. The members are messaging each other on where to find certain Pokemon and giving each other tips and hints. He smiles to himself as he adds some tips into the chat room. It blows up with excitement as they question where he would go. He gives them hints and leaves it alone, occasionally reading the messages. His desk is littered with papers and journals with data as he works on hatching the eggs without walking compared to walking them. Joltcyre is laying on her pillow resting her head on her paws. Lupis is snuggled against her sleeping. The door to the lab opens as someone comes in rolling a huge cage with a wild Persian. He glances up from his work.

“Hello!” Spark greets with a huge smile, walking over to the two. The mailman returns the smile. “Oooohhh, ain't you a pretty one.” He whispers as he takes in the Persian. The Persian follows Spark with their eyes, cautious. “Is this from Professor Willow?”

“Yup, someone caught it but the Persian doesn't want to be tamed. Professor Willow can't keep a dangerous Pokemon where a lot of young trainers are coming and going all the time.” The mailman states with a sheepish smile.

“I dunno, man. I have trainers in and out as well.” Spark states absently looking at the Persian. He can feel Joltcyre watching from her spot on her pillow, alert. Spark puts his hand between the bars slowly, he hears the mailman start worried. The Persian's eyes narrow as they watch his hand and his face. The Persian turns their head and Spark removes his hand, confused. “That's interesting. I got this if you want to continue on your route.” The mailman nods; Spark goes to grab a ice cold bottle of water and hands it to the guy. “It's hot today. Gotta keep hydrated.” He lifts the cage up and put it down gently so the mailman can take his stuff and leave. “Would you kill me if I opened this door?” Spark sits down in front of the cage watching the Persian watch him. “I mean, the cage can't be comfortable compared to where you were found.” Spark smiles widely to himself, amused at his train of thought. “I'm going to open it. Joltcyre watch my back 'kay?” Joltcyre stands up without waking Lupis, waiting, watching worried. Why is her trainer so insane? She loves him dearly but the amount of danger he gets himself in sometimes. She watches as he unlocks the cage and stepping away calmly, tense. The Persian stands on their four legs before walking towards the cage door and pushing out with their nose. Spark bites his lower lip, keeping intense focus on the Persian. The doors to the labs open making all inhabitants look towards it alarmed for different reasons. Spark sees the Persian tense before the two trainers can even acknowledge what's going on in the lab. Spark moves into action at the same time the Persian runs towards the unsuspecting trainers. Joltcyre sprints towards Spark and the group growling. 

“Ahhhh!” The two trainers screams as Spark tackles the Persian to the side. His arms around the Persian's neck holding it back but not hard enough to hurt the Pokemon. The Persian bites into his arm as he tries to calm it down. He grunts as the teeth sink into his skin. The Persian growls threateningly at the trainers and at Spark. The trainers are staring wide eyed, speechless, and afraid. Joltcyre goes to the trainers side moving them with her head to the other side of the room slowly. They all watch Spark wrestles with the Persian with gentle murmurs into their ear. Joltcyre moves towards Spark but he gives her a shake of his head.

“It's okay, they aren't going to hurt you. We're sorry.” Spark winces as the bite goes deeper into his arm. “They don't mean you any harm. They're not going to put you in the cage again. I won't put you in a cage.” He uses his other hand to pet it comfortingly. “It's okay. You're okay.” The Persian's tension slowly dissipates as they go limp in his arms, tired. He continues to pet the Persian until it opens its mouth and lets go of his arm. “Now, I'm going to let go. Don't bite anyone else okay?” Spark carefully and slowly remove himself from the Persian. He holds onto his bleeding arm as he stands up non-threatening. The Persian lays there watching them with narrowed eyes. Spark smiles before standing up straight and walking back towards the trainers and Joltcyre. Lupis is looking at him with concern. “Okay, that was exciting. Are you two alright?”

“We should be asking you that, Team Leader Spark.” Aviana states with wide eyes and shaking slightly. The other trainer is staring at his bleeding arm, speechless. 

“I'm fine. It's just a bite wound. Aviana, whose your friend?” Spark inquires while pulling out his first aid kit. The Persian watches from their corner of the lab. Spark takes off his black jacket to look at his bleeding arm. Aviana looks at her friend and nudges them gently. They look at her exasperated and slightly worried.

“This is Layke. We grew up together along with our other friend. Layke, meet my Team Leader Spark.” Aviana introduces with a sheepish smile.

“Hello, Layke. Sorry about just now. I don't usually have Persians running around aggressively.” Spark answers while cleaning the wound. Spark applies ointment and wrap up the wound. He fists his hand to see the pain level. “So what brings the two of you here?”

“I was wondering if you could look at Layke's egg. I think something is wrong but I'm not 100% sure.” Aviana replies as Layke pulls out an egg from his bag. Spark moves the first aid kit to the side to take the egg.

“You're a part of Mystic right? Why not take it to Blanche? She knows a bit about eggs.” Spark questions genuinely curious as he inspects the egg. 

“I am, and she isn't in the lab for the next couple of days. I can't exactly go to Valor since we're rivals. I also heard from Aviana that you take care of eggs so.” Layke replies watching him work. Spark hears the door open.

“HOLY SMOKES!” A male voice echoes from the doorway. “Is that a Persian?”

“It is. Still wild so don't get too close to it, Sprytz.” Spark answers without looking up, turning the egg in his hand. Aviana gives Sprytz a wave as he comes over. 

“Hi, I'm Sprytz. You must be Aviana's friend. Spark, is that blood?” Sprytz exclaims, eyes wide. Spark nods but frowns at what he sees on the egg. “What's wrong? Is the egg in need of intensive care?” Layke starts to fidget with his hands and Aviana gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Sprytz, can you get me the incubator that is in the backroom third row from the door and four shelves to the left and it's on the second shelf up from the ground?” Spark questions as he opens one of his drawers and pulls out some equipment. Sprytz nods and runs off to the backroom to find it.

“Is the egg okay?” Layke inquires worried. Spark gives him a reassuring smile. 

“It'll be alright. You did good bringing it to me.” Spark answers as he starts caring for it with a gentle hand. Sprytz comes in with the incubator and after making sure the egg is good Spark puts it inside. Aviana has a notebook out and is writing notes down. Layke watches as Spark works on a strange gel. He winces when the pain spikes up his arm. He applies a thin layer of the gel on the egg shell before closing the incubator. “Alright. If you take care of the egg with some daily walking, it should recover by the end of the week or hatch by then.” Layke smiles relieved and shakes his non-injured hand.

“Thank you. I don't know what I would have done since we're more into evolving Pokemon.” Layke states happily and Spark nods. Aviana turns to focus on Spark.

“Your arm....” Aviana whispers looking at Spark and Sprytz. “You should go see a doctor for it.” Spark nods while leaning back against his desk.

“I will. Sprytz you came running in, what's up?” Spark questions with a raised eyebrow. Layke sits next to Aviana watching Spark interact with his team members.

“Oh that's right.” Sprytz opens his bag and pulls out a plant in a container still with its roots. “Is this the plant you were looking for?” Spark takes it and looks at the leaves. Joltcyre jumps onto the desk and onto Spark's shoulder looking. 

“Where did you find it?” Spark inquires taking in the details in the leaves. 

“It was near the beach, a bit of a walk and really dangerous to gather. I mean they're found on the cliff side in between the rocks.” Sprytz answers with a proud smile. “I promise, I was careful. I had my Spearow get it for me.”

“Just be careful. This is definitely the plant. It can be used to give weak baby Pokemon enough strength to live.” Spark answers with a fond smile. He ruffles Sprytz hair. “Anything else?”

“Nope. Except.... Could I borrow the incubator? You know, the one I asked about last week?” Sprytz inquires with a faint, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it expression. Spark shares a glance with Aviana and Layke. Aviana giggles knowing that look. She leans down to whisper in Layke's ear and he has a small smile that appears on his face amused.

“Oh I don't know, Sprytz. You did break the last one I handed to you. How do I know that you won't break this expensive incubator? We only get so much money in the grant after all.” Spark teases in a serious tone. 

“If I break it, I'll pay it back somehow. Please!” He pleads on his knees holding onto Spark's pant sleeves. Spark laughs brightly amused.

“Yes, you can take it. Try not to break it. I really hate explaining to Professor Willow why I need so much money.” Spark states with a grin as Sprytz shouts out in glee, running into the backroom to grab it. “I might regret this decision in a week.” Aviana giggles sitting on the stool.

“So about the Persian, are you going to leave it like that?” Aviana questions spinning on her stool. Spark glances over at the Persian whose eyes are closed.

“Yeah. I think I might. Usually I'd put them in the enclosure so people don't interact too much with them, but I got a feeling that this one doesn't like being caged all that much.” Spark answers watching as the Persian lifts its head to stare at them. Joltcyre jumps down from the desk and returns to Lupis and wraps him up. Spark, Aviana, and Layke blink as a strong wind blows past them and the doors are swinging. “Bye I guess?”

“I should get going. Thank again for helping my egg.” Layke states grabbing the incubator. “I'll return the incubator when I'm done with it. I'll see you Aviana. We're having a meet up with the dork tomorrow so don't forget.” Layke walks out the door after a wave to both of the remaining humans. 

“You're doing better.” Spark states after moments of silence as he returns to his work. He sends an update to the team warning them about the wild Persian in the lab and to enter with caution. Aviana spins on the stool some more.

“I am. Our talk a couple of days ago was good. I needed it.” Aviana answers truthfully as she stops her spinning with her foot. “I still have days where I doubt how good I can be with those two dorks running the show. But I remember what you've said and I can relax knowing that it's okay to do things at my own pace.” Spark ruffles her hair and she has to fix it after he removes his hand. “Where do you think Team Leader Blanche went?”

“Hmm... I suppose she got a lead on something relating to her research.” Spark answers as he puts in more numbers and calculations for the each egg. “I might have to go on a mission soon but we'll see. Maybe I can get out of it.”

“I dunno if Professor Willow is going to allow that.” Aviana points out, watching him work. She notices red on the bandages on his arm. “Team Leader Spark?”

“Spark is fine.” Spark replies while grabbing a clipboard to write in the conditions of all the eggs. Aviana jumps off the stool and walks over to him grabbing his wrist on the injured arm. He looks down at her surprised. Her eyes are scrunched together in concern and her mouth is in a frown.

“Your arm is bleeding again.” Aviana points at it still frowning. Spark glances at his arm and sighs softly. “You were going to put it off, weren't you?” Spark looks at her with a tired smile.

“Might have thought about it.” Spark replies as she takes his clipboard from him. She somehow manages to enlist Joltcyre and Lupis in helping her drag Spark out of the lab. “Aviana!”

“No, you need to take care of yourself. What would the other team leaders do when they find out that you got injured?” Aviana questions dragging him. Joltcyre and Lupis were following after them both with smug smiles on their faces.

“Candela would hit me, and Blanche would lecture me into death.” Spark complains softly under his breath. They stop inside the reception room for the hospital and Aviana grabs the information sheet and hands it to him. Spark sighs as he fills it out and turns it in. Joltcyre and Lupis curl in his lap waiting patiently. “You're not going to leave me here and go on your way are you?”

“Nope. I'm staying until you've seen a doctor.” Aviana replies sitting down next to him. “Plus...I don't think the team would approve of me leaving our leader to bleed out of his arm.” Spark closes his eyes and leans back against the chair and just breathes. Aviana takes in Spark with a critical eye. Is he getting enough sleep? Is he eating? Everyone on Team Instinct knows that Spark feeds them when they come and go. Like it's a unconscious habit of his. Even Pokemon get food when they're out of their Poke balls. Oh gods, she needs to talk to the team, and they're going to freak out. The doctor comes out and calls him and he goes in with Joltcyre and Lupis following. After making sure he didn't leave, escape from the doctor, she pulls out her phone and enters the private team chat that Spark doesn't know about.

**Protect Sunshine Leader Squad**  
_Everyone is online._

_**Aviana:** Guys! We got a code yellow problem._  
_**Sprytz:** Does this have to do with the blood from earlier?_  
_**Katy:** What blood? Where?_  
_**Hale:** What? Who hurt our leader?_  
_**Cole:** Is this related in any way to the fact that we have a wild Persian in our labs?_  
_**Rye:** I can't see any other reason. Unless..._  
_**Rane:** Please not that..._  
_**Frigi:** Whoa what is going on? Aviana please explain!_  
_**Aviana:** To answer Sprytz's and Cole's questions. It does have to do with the blood and the Persian. Though I think this might involve that other issue too._  
_**Rane:** Explain the blood, Persian and our leader?_  
_**Aviana:** He got bitten in the arm by the Persian because he wasn't expecting my friend and I to enter. The Persian was startled by our entrance. Spark reacted quicker than we could._  
_**Frigi:** Has he taken care of the wound?_  
_**Sprytz:** He did first aid on it when I was there earlier._  
_**Aviana:** I dragged him to the hospital. He wasn't going to go get it checked._  
_**Katy:** What? Why wouldn't he?_  
_**Aviana:** I don't know. Guys, I'm worried about him._  
_**Rye:** He does have a tendency to put others before himself._  
_**Hale:** Hell, we all do actually._  
_**Cole:** What are we going to do?_  
_**Frigi:** First we make sure he's okay. Have you guys ever been in the same room as the leaders when the new trainers come to choose which team to join?_  
_**Sprytz:** I can't say I have. Why what happens?_  
_**Rane:** It's like getting stabbed every single time. Why do you think our group is so small?_  
_**Rye:** We all know each other. Spark can single us out by our footsteps._  
_**Katy:** He knows our food allergies and what food we like  & dislike._  
_**Rane:** No one likes our Team. Valor and Mystic think we're a joke. When you first got a choice between the three teams. Everyone pauses to think about Valor and Mystic. It's classic red vs. blue. Power vs. Knowledge._  
_**Hale:** Spark wrote an entire scientific research journal dedicated to the psychology and behavior of humans and their Pokemon. In the journal, chapter 2 lists the reason for people choosing power and knowledge over instinct._  
_**Sprytz:** I love that journal. It's amazing, but we're getting sidetracked by our leader's amazingness._  
_**Katy:** No kidding. It must hurt to not see any new trainers join. I mean I love all of you but we could use more members. It's super difficult to actually defeat gyms when there's only so few of us._  
_**Frigi:** Research is difficult as well. So what are we going to do about it guys?_  
_**Aviana:** Guys, I'll have to catch up in a bit. He's coming out._  
_**Rye:** It's time to eat. Take him out to that restaurant he likes so much. Get him whatever he wants and we'll pay you back at the in-person meeting tomorrow._  
_**Aviana:** I will. I'll update after!_

Aviana returns her phone to her pocket as Spark comes out with a professionally bandaged arm. She stands up as he comes over to her with Joltcyre and Lupis following behind him.

“You're still here?” Spark questions in surprise and awe, like he couldn't believe someone would wait for him. Aviana feels tears form and blinks them away, nodding.

“Are you hungry? I was going to go to that restaurant that's on the corner of Chiare and Flaher.” Aviana states fidgeting with her fingers nervous. 

“I...” Spark looks away licking his dried lips.

“It's on me.” Aviana interjects softly, her heart clenching at his sad and tired expression. She grabs onto his wrist making him look back at her. “Please? Let me get one meal for you. You can think of it as a gift or thanks for helping me out.”

“The eggs need...” Spark attempts weakly to get out of it. Aviana almost wants to cry at him running away to his work. 

“Hey! Spark, Aviana! What are you guys doing here?” A young male with chocolate color skin greets coming up to them with a Sandshrew on his shoulder. Aviana gives the newcomer a relieved smile.

“Hale!” They say at the same time. Hale's green eyes twinkle with amusement; he pointedly ignores the bandaged arm looking at Spark in the eyes.

“Seriously, what you guys doing here?” Hale inquires again crossing his arms still grinning.

“We were about to go to the restaurant on the corner of Chiare and Flaher. You know the one that makes really good comfort foods?” Aviana states with a smile before Spark can say anything. 

“Oh! I'm coming cause I'm starving.” Hale exclaims locking his arm with Spark's uninjured arm and giving a wink to Aviana as they tug Spark along to the restaurant. Spark sputters trying to get out weakly but stops as he sees their bright happy smiles. “They're going to be so jealous that we're eating with Spark.”

“Who? Rye?” Aviana states with a raised eyebrow. Hale laughs as he runs ahead, his Sandshrew following him.

“Nope, Katy and Cole. Those two love food and Spark.” Hale answers with grinning. “Then again, we all love Spark. Right Aviana?”

“Yup!” Aviana replies with a huge smile. Spark gives them a small smile. Joltcyre and Lupis running and messing with the Sandshrew. Spark sighs letting them pull him into the restaurant and grabbing a table. “Order whatever you want. I did say it was on me, except you Hale. You gotta pay for your own meal.” Hale gives her puppy eyes and a pleading smile. “Nope, nada!” She frowns when he keeps doing the face. “Okay, just dessert.”

“Yes!” Hale yells out with a huge grin. Aviana rolls her eyes amused looking at Spark.

“Have you decided what you wanted?” Aviana pokes him and Spark gives her a smile.

“I always know what I want here. They probably know my face.” Spark answers quietly, petting Joltcyre and Lupis. He chuckles when Lupis licks his hand. Hale blinks as his expression softens watching Spark interact with his Pokemon. 

“Everything I've learned and am, is because of you, Spark.” Hale whispers holding his Sandshrew in his lap. Spark's attention snaps up to Hale. “I mean, Professor Willow taught me how to catch Pokemon and what not, but it was you that taught me how to be me with my Pokemon.” Hale blinks back the liquid building up in his eyes. “So please don't do anything that would take you away from us.” Hale chokes out, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. Spark lets go of his Pokemon to pull Hale into a tight hug. Aviana hugs Spark tightly from his side.

“You guys....” Spark whispers overwhelmed and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. “I got it. This team is too good for me.” Hale laughs breathless into his chest.

“You are the one that is too good for us.” Hale mumbles into his chest as Aviana nods from her spot. The three stay that way until the waiter comes to get their orders. The waiter takes one look at Spark and writes down his order without a word. Hale and Aviana both give the waiter their orders. Hale wipes the remnants of his tears off his face holding onto his Sandshrew like a lifeline. The conversation goes towards egg research and breeding as their meals are served.

“Wait, you mean we can actually hatch an egg without walking? But it would take a really long time?” Hale exclaims with a confuse expression. “That can't be right. Eggs can hatch naturally in a few weeks.”

“That's naturally, Hale. We're not exactly Pokemon.” Spark answers amused whiling sipping on his drink.

“But! Really?” Hale questions in disbelief. Aviana laughs into her hand.

“Yes, I have hatched a few without walking the egg.” Spark reports petting Lupis and handing him some food. “Though considering how much all of you walk and care for them, it's no surprise that they'd hatch sooner.”

“We do have the highest rate in hatching and breeding Pokemon, even though you can count this team on two hands.” Aviana states calmly munching on her bacon. Spark gives them a small smile.

“Sorry, I don't think I'm selling the team that well.” Spark states with a sheepish smile. Hale and Aviana level him with a smile.

“It's not you, Spark. People are choosing because of color and ideals. Instinct isn't on the majority of people's minds.” Hale answers still smiling. “It's fine. We aren't worried about it. Sure it's difficult on the gym front, and research is a bit more difficult cause there's only so many brains on it. But we have a system and it works. They'll come when they realize how amazing you are.” Spark chuckles, shaking his head amused.

“Me? Amazing? I don't know about that. I just love my Pokemon and team.” Spark replies plopping a french fry into his mouth.

“That's all we need. Plus, we think you should make those delicious cookies again.” Hale says with his mouth watering at the thought. Spark laughs and shakes his head.

“Once a month, only. Anymore and Team Instinct will be rolling and bouncing everywhere.” Spark answers, letting Lupis run onto his shoulder and plopping himself there. “Not only that but we have a lot of work and I can't have all of us bouncing around the lab.”

“We're keeping the Persian right?” Hale questions with sparkling eyes. Spark nods and watches as Hale's smile gets even bigger. “Awesome!” A ringtone starts playing and both Spark and Aviana look at Hale whose pulling his phone out sheepishly. He looks at the message. “Ooh, I got to go. My friends from Mystic and Valor are going to kill each other and I got to stop them again.”

“You go do that, Hale.” Spark urges with amusement. “Make sure they don't kill each other!” Hale waves as he runs out of the restaurant with his Sandshrew running ahead of him. Aviana sips on her milkshake, smiling. “You're smiling.”

“Yes, because you seem a bit better. Which is all we can really do you know? Take things one at a time.” Aviana answers patting Joltcyre on the head. Spark closes his eyes, letting the tension leave his shoulders and just breathing.

“I...Thanks. I really appreciate the things you guys do.” Spark whispers softly, opening his eyes. Aviana notices the soft expression on his face.

“We do too.” Aviana states as she pays the bill. Spark gives her a kiss on the forehead. She looks up confused.

“Thanks, and I'll see you later?” Spark states with a smile. Aviana merely nods as he calls Joltcyre to come with him. Spark leaves the restaurant surprisingly a bit more at peace with himself. “Come on Joltcyre, we need to go make sure the Persian is okay along with the eggs.” Joltcyre nods running ahead of him as he jogs after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. I really enjoy reading and receiving them. 
> 
> I also wanted to give everyone a heads up on updates, I'm starting school this week so they might become more sporadic and less frequent. Also feel free to talk to leave a comment if you get confused on anything.
> 
> Thank you for your support!

“What? You want me to what?” Spark exclaims in disbelief staring at Professor Willow with a frown. “I can't do that. You can't.... Professor Willow, with all due respect I have to decline.”

“Spark, please. They've been missing for longer than they should without any contact.” Professor Willow answers pinching the bridge of his nose tired. “I'm worried that they got into some trouble.”

“Then who will take care of the teams? Since both Candela and Blanche have somehow managed to completely vanish, their teams are in a state of disarray.” Spark answers calmly while clenching his fists. His blue eyes shines with a hard glint.

“Are you not worried about them?” Professor Willow questions gently moving a Weedle back into it's cage.

“Of course I'm worried about them. Please don't think that I wouldn't worry about them. They're my friends, Professor. However, I also have a duty and responsibility to my team. And since both Candela and Blanche are not here, I have to make sure that their teams are fine as well.” Spark replies while pacing Professor Willow's lab, stepping around the Pokemon that littered the floor.

“As my assistant Spark, I need you to go find your colleagues.” Professor Willow states calmly though it comes off more as an order. Spark releases a deep breath, nodding reluctantly. 

“I need forty eight hours.” Spark answers monotonously, picking up Joltcyre. Professor Willow gives him a thankful smile.

“Forty eight hours, done. Find them Spark.” Professor Willow replies softly as Spark leaves the lab. Spark sighs as he pulls out his phone and types into the chat room telling them to meet in the lab in three hours. He pockets his phone and walks to the Mystic Labs. He opens the doors and sees controlled chaos. Though, it seems a bit more messy than when Blanche was in charge. There's paper flying around as Pokemon are unable to sit still. He puts Joltcyre down, taking in the sight of the lab that is usually spotless or an organized mess. 

“Oh! Spark?” He turns to see Layke holding evolution stones in his arms. “Hello.” 

“Hello, Layke. How are you?” Spark questions while flinching at the flashing lights of an experiment gone wrong in the corner of the room.

“Uh, okay all considering. What brings you to Mystic Labs?” Layke questions putting the stones onto a cart. 

“Blanche is missing. Who's the oldest member?” Spark cuts right to the chase looking at Layke seriously. The entire lab quiets to listen to the conversation. 

“I am.” A tall woman with captivating hazel eyes and short brown hair answers. Layke stands back as she comes forward. “What does the Leader of Instinct want?”

“To kick this team back into shape so that when Blanche comes back it isn't chaos in a paper shredder.” Spark answers calmly looking at the young trainer with a hard glint in his eyes. There's no smile on his face which some of the Mystic members are surprised to see. Layke look between the two. “Did Blanche leave any instructions on how to handle the Lab and the Team in her absence?” 

“No, she didn't. I don't think she thought that she'd be gone for long.” Layke answers nervously fidgeting with his fingers. The woman gives Layke a glare. He shrinks into himself. Spark sighs, Blanche is usually on top of these things. It must have been something really important to her research then.

“What's your name?” Spark asks the member, while picking up a clipboard and finding a blank sheet of paper.

“It's Trace. What are you doing?” Trace questions crossing her arms as Spark walks through the Lab writing down notes. Joltcyre walking next to him looking at the Pokemon. 

“There are things that need to be done to keep this team running without Blanche until I can find her.” Spark answers while finishing up his primary scan of the Labs.

“You're going to look for her?” Layke questions up as he follows Spark. “But what about Instinct?”

“This is why I'm here to sort things out, Layke.” Spark replies as he hands him the list. “I need to get inside her office. There should be a binder for these situations, knowing Blanche.”

“How? The door's lock.” Trace states as she strolls up to him. Spark grins smug as he pulls out a key ring dangling it. “What? How?”

“Oh, that's a secret.” Spark states as he selects Blanche's office key and unlocks the door. Spark goes inside and grabs the binder from it's spot on the shelf. Trace is about to say something when Spark pushes the binder into her chest. “This should help with the team and Lab. Also, I'm promoting you to acting Leader until Blanche comes back.”

“What? Can you even do that?” Trace exclaims following Spark as he walks out of the office and locks it again.

“I just did, Acting Leader Trace. Do you have a problem with that?” Spark questions seriously facing her.

“The team isn't going to agree with this.” Trace argues a tad nervous. Spark blinks and walks into the Lab with an aura of authority. Trace and Layke follow after him nervous.

“Can I get everyone's attention?” Spark inquires loud enough for everyone to hear even over the experiments that are running. “As of this moment, I am promoting Trace to Acting Leader of Team Mystic until Blanche returns. Are there any objections?” The team remains silent as the information gets processed. Spark waits until he's sure that there are no objections. “Trace, you are in charge of welcoming new trainers to your team. There should be a section in the binder about that. If there is anything that you can't handle, go right to Professor Willow. I trust that you will not run this entire operation to the ground?”

“I'll take care of it. I pledge upon my honor as a member of Team Mystic.” Trace replies determined. Spark puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it encouragingly. He gives Layke a nod.

“Help her out alright?” Spark whispers to Layke. He nods back as Spark gives the team one good look before heading out of the door with Joltcyre following after him. “Alright, now for Team Valor. This will be exciting won't it?” Joltcyre shakes her head in disagreement. The walk there is surprisingly uneventful as Spark runs through a few scenarios that could possibly play out. In the end, Spark figures he'd just wing it like always. When he gets to the Valor Labs, he dodges a fire attack from the open door, eyes blinking confused. Joltcyre is alert and growling at his feet. Spark kneels down to calm her with his hand. “We'll be fine, Joltcyre.” Spark stands and strolls into the lab with Joltcyre by his side. If he thought that the Mystic Labs was a mess, oh boy Valor's is more like hot mess combined with fire, smoke and chaos. “You've got to be kidding me.” The team is in the middle of battling each other and there's fires happening in different parts of the lab. Spark pulls out his poke ball and throws it, summoning a Blastoise. “Rain Dance.” The heavy rain douses all of the fires and soaks the entire room. Spark is suddenly very thankful for waterproof equipment that Professor Willow brought after the leaders' last bout. It destroyed everything. Spark shivers remembering the incident.

“What the? What the hell?” A valor member exclaims looking towards the Blastoise and Spark. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“I need to talk to the oldest Valor Member.” Spark answers returning his Blastoise back into his poke ball.

“You didn't answer my question.” The valor member retorts angrily. 

“You guys were burning the building down. The foundation is becoming week because the support beams are going to get completely burnt.” Spark replies calmly pocketing his poke ball. “Now, who is the oldest Valor Member.”

“What is Leader of Instinct doing here?” A valor questions from his position in the corner of the lab.

“Candela is missing, and this team needs to have someone in charge until she comes back.” Spark states watching the team from his position by the door.

“When is she coming back?” Another valor member questions on his left. Spark clenches his hands tightly.

“I don't know, but she'll be back before too much happens.” Spark answers as the valor from the corner comes up to him, chest to chest, glaring defiant. Joltcyre growls from her spot on the ground. “You're the oldest member aren't you. I remember you.”

“Our team doesn't need another leader to butt into how we run.” He says while poking Spark with his pointer finger.

“Oh, but you do. And I'm promoting you to it...” Spark looks up thinking. “Ferno right?” Spark watches amused as Ferno steps back frowning.

“How do you...?”

“I'm promoting you to Acting Leader for Team Valor, Ferno. If anyone objects to it, come forward and fight me.” Spark states calmly smirking smugly. “Because, I can take you all down.” Valor team stares at him before some start laughing. Ferno looks at the ones laughing a bit concerned. Like didn't they know that he's a fucking team leader? You don't get to be assistant researcher to Professor Willow if you were a joke. Sure Ferno like to pick fights and is extremely prideful about his team, but damn some of his teammates can be real stupid. He turns slowly to look at Spark whose smiling sweetly, like honey sweet. Oh boy, they're going to die. Spark points them out and nods outside. They don't move. “What? Do you think I'm joking? Outside now. I'll wipe that arrogant smiles off your faces.” Ferno face palms as some of them leave the Lab.

“Please don't kill them. They might be a bit power hungry, but please don't kill them.” Ferno whispers to Spark as he walks out. Spark gives him a cheerful laugh.

“I would never do such a thing.” Spark answers still smiling. Joltcyre looks up at Spark, tilting her head asking for how to battle Valor Team. He gives her a wink and a nod. Joltcyre brightens up with excitement as she runs ahead of him waiting for her opponents to arrive in their spots. Joltcyre growls happily as a trainer gets in the outdoor gym. Spark rolls his shoulders removing the tension that had built up there. Ferno and the other Valor members watch from the sidelines. “Alright, let's get this party started. Joltcyre you know what to do.” Ferno's eyes widen as Joltcyre goes to attack without any prompting from Spark. There's a hard glint in his eyes as he stares the Valor member down. Spark dodges a fire attack to his head, unamused. It takes Spark only half an hour to completely decimate the dissenters. Spark picks up Joltcyre and kisses her on her nose, smiling. “Remind me to give you a reward, okay?” Spark walks back inside the Lab and goes to Candela's office and unlocks it. He has to dig around a bit until he finds the binder. Leaving the office and locking it, he goes over to Ferno and hand the binder to him. “You will greet the new members until Candela returns. If you have any problems, go right to Professor Willow.”

“I will.” Ferno answers smiling. “You're stronger than you act.”

“I'm best friends with Candela. We couldn't get out of training with her when we were younger.” Spark replies smiling amused. “Plus, we've done our fair share of traveling and training.”

“You never really answer my questions and statements.” Ferno points out holding onto the binder. Spark smirks as he picks up Joltcyre. 

“You don't say? Well, I have to go. I got one more team to debrief before I go looking for my lost friends.” Spark replies petting Joltcyre's head. Ferno nods and gives him another smile.

“Please find her for us. We need her guidance when it comes to research and stuff.” Ferno states calmly. Spark nods gently and walks out towards his own Labs. 

“You know, Joltcyre. That went better than I expected.” Spark whispers with a sense of calm. Joltcyre nods as they return to the Labs. When the two enter, they see the entire team waiting for them.

“Spark! We got your message.” Rane states looking up from her eggs. “So we all came earlier.” Spark laughs as he goes to get a reward for Joltcyre.

“Layke sent me a message.” Aviana states out while typing in notes into the computer.

“I figured news would travel quick.” Spark replies while giving Joltcyre her favorite snack. Cole sits on one of the counters with a frown.

“What about that breeding convention next week?” Cole points out still frowning. Spark sighs and turns to look at the team. There's a sad smile on his face.

“Not going.” Spark answers hopping onto the counter himself. The entire team's heads turn to look at him shocked.

“But you've been talking about it for weeks!” Katy exclaims in disbelief. “This is the one place were breeders go to talk about breeding.”

“There's going to be world famous breeders there this year.” Rye mentions with an egg in their hand. “Isn't that Pokemon Doctor and Breeder going to be there?”

“You mean, Pokemon Doctor and Breeder Brock?” Spark answers swinging his legs from his position. “Then yes. He is going to be there.” 

“Spark, you've wanted to talk with him for months.” Hale argues while looking at some calculations.

“I know. However, my friends are more important than a convention that happens every year.” Spark replies calmly. “And I need to know that you guys will take care of each other when I'm gone looking for them.”

“I'll keep them inline, Spark. You have my word.” Frigi states with a small smile. “We're a small team and most of us like running around hatching eggs, catching Pokemon, and hanging out with our crazy friends. We'll be fine.” Spark releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

“I appreciate it Frigi. You know the drill?” Spark inquires hopping off his desk. Frigi nods as they pull out the binder from the drawer in their desk.

“I never returned it to you.” Frigi replies amused. “We'll keep an eye out for the other two teams too.” Spark gives them a hug. “You go get packed for your journey. We'll keep watch over the fort.”

“You guys are amazing. I'll send updates in the chat room so keep an eye out.” Spark states as he lets go and heads out of the Labs. Joltcyre runs after him barking. Frigi frowns when he disappears.

“He really was looking forward to that convention.” Frigi whispers under their breath, but loud enough for the team to hear.

“Why don't one of us just go in his place? I mean it won't be the same but at least he'll get the information that could help further our research.” Rye points out cleaning the egg in their hand and inserting it into the incubator for their jog later.

“Who'd we send though? I would love to go, but I have a record for breaking things.” Sprytz points out petting the Persian and receiving purrs from the Pokemon. He's sitting on the ground with the Persian draped over his legs.

“You are a horrible choice.” Aviana teases from her spot at the computer. “I vote either Rye or Rane.”

“Why not Katy or Hale?” Cole questions while helping the baby Pokemon out of their hatched egg.

“Sorry, I'd rather stay here and keep an eye out for Valor and Mystic. Maybe sneak in a few Instinct gyms here and there.” Katy replies while teaching her Pokemon how to do agility. 

“While I am pleased that you think I'll be good for the convention, I believe I'm better suited here. I can't sit still and there's more than enough people here that might need my mediating expertise.” Hale answers correcting a calculation and feeding the baby Caterpie absently. “Personally, I vote Rane. We'll need Rye here in case something goes wrong. Rane has more than enough questions to ask while there.”

“Sound argument. I also vote Rane.” Frigi inputs from their spot of the Lab. “If anything crops up, I want our master of ideas to be here to help sort things out. Rane, do you want to go to the convention in Spark's stead? You don't have to if you rather stay here.” Frigi questions while moving their papers around. Rane looks up from her eggs and leans against her desk.

“It would be an honor to go.” Rane replies poking her eggs lovingly. “Though, it's under his name....”

“I got it covered, Rane. You just need to show up with your questions.” Cole says as he turns to his computer and cellphone. Rane smiles giggling.

“Thanks, Cole. Now then, I need to find Spark's list of questions that he wanted to ask.” Rane states as she finishes up with her eggs.

“We should make a list of questions that we have.” Rye points out after a few moments of silent. “Like a board or something so Rane can ask away when there and not just Spark's questions.”

“Seconded!” Aviana yells from her spot with a huge grin. “Let's make an online document! Ooohh I'll make it!” The team's expressions range from amuse to outright happy. Frigi goes through their list of assignments and sighs quietly.

“I hope Spark finds them soon. I'm worried about this. Cole, did you manage to find anything?” Frigi questions quietly. Cole glances up frowning.

“I'm only hearing rumors and speculations. My gut is telling me that this could be bigger than we think.” Cole answers while spinning in his chair. The team returns to silence as they work on their projects and helping Pokemon with questions on their minds.

“Guys? What does Officer Jenny say about all of this?” Rane questions as she's looking through Spark's desk for his convention questions.

“Good question. She won't talk about it.” Sprytz answers as he plops onto his side and the Persian lays on top of him. “Cole and I asked her yesterday morning and she wouldn't tell us. I dunno man, something is fishy.”

“Well, just be careful when you guys are out walking and jogging.” Frigi states while organizing the complete assignments into different piles. The team gives their own version of an okay sign. The team spends the rest of the day working on projects or going on walks to hatch their eggs. Some manage to make egg houses for their eggs when they aren't walking. Others are busy putting in their notes after their eggs have hatched.


	5. Chapter 5

Spark pulls out a backpack from his closet full of knitted clothing and blankets for the baby Pokemon that he hatches. The backpack is more gray than it is yellow. He has little Pokemon key chains and pins attached to it. Remnants and reminders of years past. He can't help but use the backpack that he used when he first started out traveling with his two dorky best friends. Okay, maybe it took a year for him to actually meet his first best friend, known as Candela; and then another two months until he met Blanche, eh details. Actually maybe they followed him because he had a small army of baby Pokemon trailing after him as he traveled. When he was younger, he had a hard time putting Pokemon in their Poke balls. It felt evil and similar to abuse leaving them inside their little balls until called on. It wasn't until the Pokemon themselves asked to be inside the Poke ball that Spark actually put them inside one. 

Anyway, Spark grabs his backpack and goes to put in the usual supplies of first aid, water, snacks, money, some clothes, and his multipurpose Swiss army knife. His poke balls goes into his pockets and outer zipper of his backpack. He glances down at Joltcyre smiling softly. Joltcyre barks as Lupis jumps onto her back waiting to go. He slings his bag over his shoulders and grabs his keys as he opens the front door. He lets his two Pokemon friends out first before locking the door behind him. 

Spark knows he asked for forty eight hours, but he's feeling worried. It's not like the two of them get into a lot of trouble when he's not with them. They can take care of themselves, hell they've been doing it for years before meeting each other. He checks his phone and the team chat room. They seem to be busy with their research and some have left to hatch eggs. He types out that he's leaving and will keep them all updated. He pockets the phone and drops by Professor Willow's lab. He needs to know their last known location. Sometimes, he wishes he had a friend radar or something. It would make finding them sixty times easier. When he opens the door to the lab a huge Pinsir standing there with their pincers clacking loudly. Professor Willow is calming the Pokemon down as new trainers are staring at it wide eyed. The Pinsir turns to Spark with a hint of fear at being backed into a corner. Spark slowly walks inside with Joltcyre at his feet, and Lupis on Joltcyre's back. 

“Professor, where do you get these dangerous ones?” Spark questions softly not to startle the poor Pokemon. Professor Willow has a pained expression as he backs away from the Pokemon. Spark opens his bag digging through it for some Pokemon food.

“I have a trainer that seems to run into them frequently. They don't like certain types and gives them to me.” Professor Willow states as he straightens up next to Spark. 

“They shouldn't try to capture the Pokemon then. They have feelings too.” Spark points out as he extends a hand with Pokemon food. “Some are better off wild and out there.” Professor Willow glances over at the trainers with a reassuring smile. Spark edges closer slowly as the Pinsir lowers their pincers. “That's right. We're not going to hurt you. Where did they find you?” Spark watches as the Pinsir swipes the morsels off his hand. Spark smiles as the Pinsir munches on the food. Professor Willow sighs gratefully as he turns his attention back to Spark, taking in backpack and all.

“You seem ready to leave.” Professor Willow points out softly as the trainers return to their own devices slowly. The Pinsir continues munching with half an eye on them. Spark gives him a small smile. 

“I'm worried, Professor Willow. This isn't like them. So I assume that something has happened. You remember when we first met you. The three of us were a controlled mess.” Spark answers as the Pinsir edges away from the other trainers and closer to him. Professor Willow sits down in his chair tiredly.

“I remember, Spark. How could I forget that day?” He gives Spark a tired smile. “You didn't come here to reminisce the past, though.”

“What were Candela's and Blanche's last known locations? And why were they out there to begin with?” Spark questions as he pulls out a old worn map. Professor Willow raises an eyebrow at the map but gets up to pull out a binder. He hands it to Spark to look over. Spark opens it with a frown. The information isn't what he was expecting.

“The Legendary birds? Professor, what haven't you been telling me?” Spark whispers, still frowning at the information on the papers. He flips a page eyes scrunched in suspicion.

“They were and still are truly wondrous, powerful, and majestic Pokemon, Spark. Research has been only in speculation stages on how they are.” Professor Willow explains without seeing Spark's expressions. “Professor Oak and I have heard rumors and well, we both wanted the chance to check it out. Blanche found out about what we've been speculating on and well... she wanted to see if she could find Articuno.”

“That seems something Candela would do or hell, I would do. Why would calculating Blanche go and look for a Legendary bird? What is the catch, Professor?” Spark questions reining in the strange bubbling anger building at the bottom of his stomach.

“I don't know, Spark. I didn't have time to ask. These are the last known locations of both Candela and Blanche. Do find them, Spark.” Professor answers before returning to his work. Spark could feel the dismissal without being told twice. He closes his eyes, breathing to calm his nerves. He opens them and looks at the locations and putting them on his map. It seems like Blanche's last known location is the closest. Makes sense, she did disappear first. Candela would have found her location and continued on from there. Still it does nothing to ease his worry. The Legendary Birds don't usually like people looking for them. Spark shakes his head planning and mapping out his path. There's also that attack from a while back. Spark pulls out his phone and enters the chat room.

**Instinct Chat Room**  
_Everyone is Online_

_**Spark:** What is the situation on that btw?_  
_**Frigi:** The attacker situation?_  
_**Spark:** Yes. That one._  
_**Rye:** We've reached a dead end. But you shouldn't worry so much, Spark._  
_**Cole:** We'll message you if we get more info. You should worry about Candela and Blanche._  
_**Spark:** Alright. Do keep me posted. I'm heading out._  
_**Hale:** Be careful._  
_**Spark:** :D_

Spark smiles returning his phone to his pocket and rolling up his map. He looks down at Joltcyre and Lupis who look at him expectantly. He turns to leave but the Pinsir stands in front of him with his claws clacking, bringing him up short. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Spark questions with a tilt of his head. Joltcyre and Lupis look at Pinsir confused as well. The Pinsir begins talking to Joltcyre in their own language as Spark blinks with a faint smile at the interaction. Lupis snuggles against his leg waiting patiently. Spark leans over and picks Lupis up holding the pup to his chest waiting for Joltcyre to finish her talk. Joltcyre nods before looking up at Spark. He watches as Joltcyre barks out, asking him if it's okay for the Pinsir to come along until it gets closer to his home. “Yes, that's fine. We'll be glad to have you with us.” Spark answers smiling. The Pinsir clacks his pincers pleased. “Joltcyre take care of Lupis for me? We should be on our way.” Joltcyre barks as Spark puts Lupis on her back. “Alright! Let's go.” The group leaves the lab and heads off towards Blanche's last known location. The walk is quiet save for Joltcyre, Lupis, and the Pinsir talking among themselves. 

Spark lets their talking wash over him, calming his already slightly frayed nerves at his own missing friends. Why didn't they tell him about this? About the Legendary Birds, about searching for them? Spark chuckles self-deprecatingly to himself. What is he doing? Faulting them for having their secrets when he has his own? If he knew about them wanting to find the Legendary Birds, in which their teams are mascot under, what could he have done? Lupis nudges his leg, looking up at him with worried eyes. This gains him both Joltcyre's and the Pinsir's attention.

“I'm fine, Lupis. I'm just worried about them.” Spark whispers with a faint smile. Lupis gives him a stern frown, like he doesn't believe him one bit. Spark chuckles softly. The Pinsir yells out in surprise when they come across more Pinsirs. The Pinsir gives all of them a grateful smile and runs off towards his friends. They continue through the forest for a few more hours until the sun starts to set before setting up a camp for the night. Spark makes the tent as Joltcyre and Lupis collect firewood to make a fire. Spark starts the fire working on making a nice small pot of stew and some Pokemon food. He puts it down in their bowls before munching on his own. He smiles as Joltcyre and Lupis both growl happily at their food. After he finishes his food, Spark pulls out his map and compass to make sure of his own direction and how much further he has to walk. He hopes he can make it to the next town by tomorrow night. His phone rings as he picks it up. “Hello?”

“Spark? It's Cole.” 

“Hey, what's up?” Spark questions as he leans back against the log, phone against his ear. 

“I found a lead on the attack and the team leaders. It took some hacking so I'm going to stick to hatching eggs for a while after this.” Cole answers as the sound of typing reaches Spark's ears. “I'll send you the image but thought I'd call to tell you.”

“Thanks a lot.” Spark replies petting Joltcyre's fur. 

“No problem. Well good luck on the team leaders, Spark. Stay safe!” Cole states fondly as the typing continues.

“I will. Don't get caught doing bad things, Cole. I can't save you from Officer Jenny you know.” Spark reprimands gently. He hears Cole chuckle on the other end.

“You got it boss. Anyway, I got some eggs to hatch. See you when you get back?” Cole states hesitantly.

“Yes, and I'll make those cookies that everyone is fond of.” Spark answers smiling as Cole yells happily. “Talk to you later squirt.” Cole gives a farewell and hangs up. Joltcyre glances up at Spark. He gives her a tired smile. “We got a lead on the figure from before. Though, Cole needs to lay off on the hacking. That's really bad.” She nudges Spark's hand towards the small tent they have set up. “You two go on ahead. I need to go over the information Cole found.” Joltcyre barks and nudges Lupis towards the tent as Spark opens the file on his phone. The information held similar attack reports from around the surrounding area. As for his friends, there were only locations of where Cole could find evidence of their team leader card usage. And the cell phone tracking has been turned off on both of their phones. Whatever happened to them; he hopes they were the ones to turn it off themselves otherwise... this could get messy and longer than he anticipated. Spark puts notes on his map for the card usage locations. Maybe he could predict where they went by following their electronic trail and the information found at the locations. Lupis pokes his head out and barks softly. “I'm coming.” Spark smiles as he puts the map back into his bag and let the fire die down before heading to bed for the night. He'll have to worry about the rest when he arrives in town. He needs more information.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm having trouble writing this fic.

The sound of crickets, the crackling of the dying fire, and a gentle breeze was the only remnants of anything living being awake. Spark goes inside the tent and cuddles up with Joltcyre and Lupis. He wraps a blanket around them and falls asleep immediately after making sure they were both alright. That night, Spark dreams about when he was ten and setting out on his Pokemon journey. 

He was on the smaller size compared to those his age. His first Pokemon was an abnormally small eevee that he found abandon by its pack. The two had been traveling for a few days before encountering a group of ponytas and rapidashs lounging in the meadow. Somehow, he ends up watching them for a little while. Without realizing how the sky started to darken from the once sunny day, Spark jumps at the sound of thunder and the quick bright light of flashing lightening. The Pokemon run away to find shelter while Spark picks up his eevee, that he named Joltcyre, and runs to find shelter from the storm. A loud screech is heard along with bright yellow light.

Spark jolts awake with sweat rolling down the side of his face. Joltcyre moves slowly waking up. Spark covers his face with his hand as he breaths slowly. Joltcyre puts a gentle paw on his thigh with a tilt of her head. 

“I'm alright. I was merely remembering that one night all those years ago,” Spark says softly with a tired smile, “its been a while since I had that nightmare.” He pets Joltcyre to calm his nerves, before crawling out of the tent. Spark stretches as the morning sun rises over the trees. He turns to make breakfast as Joltcyre wakes up Lupis gently. When both of them come out, they look away from the morning sun, blinking their little eyes. Spark smiles widely at them, “Hey, ready for breakfast?” The two run over and wait for him to put their food down. He puts two bowls of food down and begins working on a breakfast burrito for himself. He pets both of them while he eats and occasionally glances at his opened map to go over his planned out walking path. After eating, he cleans up and puts everything back into his backpack. Spark glances down at Joltcyre and Lupis and takes a deep breath, “Alright, let's go.”

The three walk along the path towards the closest city and one of the first cities on the list that both Candela and Blanche were seen at. Lupis climbs his way up to Spark's shoulder and curls up. Spark whistles as they walk, watching the world around them slowly change from forest to meadow and finally to the view of a city on the horizon. The sounds of a bustling city can be heard from outside of the city walls. Laughter, yells, and a cacophony of loud, happy voices mingle with the appetizing smells of food from the vendors. Spark walks into the city, pulling out his cellphone to take a look at the name of the places that either Candela or Blanche visited. Spark clicks and holds the number eight on his phone and waits for the rings to connect. 

“Hello?”

“Frigi, I need a favor,” Spark says softly, walking to the closest location.

“What do you need?”

“I know I told Cole to stop hacking, but I was wondering if he could try to hack the locations of the cellphones one more time?” Spark questions glancing over his shoulder, blinking and scanning the crowd of people around him.

“He could get caught by Officer Jenny, Spark. However, if the police haven't been able to figure anything out.... Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone....”

“I'll take the blame, Frigi. If Officer Jenny asks, tell her that I forced you guys to do it for me,” Spark says softly while glancing down to Joltcyre and motioning with his head behind him. Joltcyre subtly looks behind her. Her eyes notice the shadow hiding against the wall.

“We couldn't let you take the fall. That's isn't right. I'm sure Cole won't get caught,” Frigi replies as something crashes in the background. Spark smiles amused as he hears Aviana tackling Rye. 

“If it's too much, you can ignore it. I'll figure something out,” Spark frowns, glancing down at Joltcyre he nods when she makes eye contact with him, “I got to go, someone is following me.”

“Okay, be careful. And Spark?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me when you get the chance. Hale's giving me 'the look',” Frigi says before hanging up with a bye. Spark takes a deep breath before quickly running around a corner to evade the person. He and Joltcyre run through the crowd, keeping as low as possible. Lupis slides into Spark's hoodie and curls up tightly as to not fall out. Spark slides underneath some tables and glances up at the vendor with a sheepish smile. He brings a finger to his lips. The vendor bites down on a scream. Her eyes are wide in fright but his smile puts her at ease. She returns her attention to her items and sees a group of people in a gray uniform with a cloak, looking around. One of them points in a different direction and their mouths are moving, ordering the others to search. She smiles at a young woman who comes over and glances at the items on the table. Spark leans against the pillar that was adjacent to the table and breaths while holding onto Joltcyre. 

“These earrings would bring out your eyes, miss,” the young woman says gently, “unless there was something you were specifically looking for?” The young woman manages to sell the earrings and notices how the uniformed men have disappeared from the area. She sits down on the crate and turns her focus onto Spark and his Pokemon. Spark stares up at her with a hesitant smile.

“Hi, I'm Spark.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. She takes in his appearance and feels the urge to face palm. Of course, he fits the description to the mark.

“Candela and Blanche's Spark?”

“Yes...?” Spark whispers quietly. Spark sees her breath out as her shoulders relaxes.

“Thank goodness. Do you know where they are? They were suppose to come back through here, but the appointed time came and went,” she says softly, rubbing her arms.

“I was actually wondering if you could tell me that. I haven't heard from them for a few weeks now,” Spark replies, petting Joltcyre and Lupis. Her shoulders slump in defeat, before she gives him a sheepish smile.

“I remembered that I haven't introduced myself. I am Eliya, but just call me Eli,” Eli said with a smile while extending her hand, “we should talk somewhere private.” Spark shakes her hand firmly and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Eli turns to the stall next to hers. “Allen, take care of my stall while I'm gone?” A young man wave and nods. Eli gives him a grateful smile and takes Spark's hand pulling him along. They reach a little cafe that was still in view of her stall. “Have a seat. I'll be right back.” Spark nods quietly as he sits down with Joltcyre at his side and Lupis in his lap. The cafe is cozy and charming. There were hushed conversations happening all around and the smell of coffee enveloped the air. Eli comes back with a tray of drinks and snacks. She lays down some Pokemon food and milk on the floor nearby for when they want it. She puts a cup of warm tea down in front of Spark along with some scones. She puts the tray to the side as she sits down across from him. “You really don't know where they are, do you?”

“Sorry. I don't. If I did, I would be dragging them back right now.” Spark says softly as he continues to pet Lupis gently. Eli smiles quietly as she sips on her tea. 

“They were looking for the legendary birds.” Eli says softly. “I told them that each could be found as the Legends stated.”

“Let me guess, Blanche wanted to find the legendary bird. Candela followed.” Spark states quietly glancing down at Lupis, who was napping. 

“Yes. Candela came a few days after Blanche.” Eli answers with a frown. “She said that they'd be back by the end of the week.” 

“No show.” Spark whispers as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Eli, do these locations mean anything to you? I'm not familiar with the area so I probably missed something.” Eli leans over the table to see Spark's phone. She takes it into her hands as she studies the map. 

“Hmm... if I remember correctly, these are the locations that was reported to have sightings of the legendary birds in the last forty years.” Eli replies as she continues to study the map. “Like for example here,” Eli points at one of the dots, “is where Articuno was spotted flying overhead five years ago.”

“Why follow something that was years old? Would it not make more sense to follow something more recent?” Spark inquires as he takes a sip of his slowly cooling tea. Eli looks up at Spark in confusion. 

“Which one is more recent?” Eli questions as she puts his phone down on the table between them. Spark shrugs as he pets Lupis.

“Zapados, three years ago.” Spark states calmly. Joltcyre's head perks up as she stares up at Spark concerned. 

“What? Three years ago? Where?” Eli inquires with a small smile. Spark can see her excitement and feel it in the air around her. 

“It was a day walk north from here.” Spark replies quietly. Eli blinks while she sits back in her seat surprised. Spark takes in her expression with a slight fondness. Candela used to do that when they were younger. Now Candela's more confident and nothing really surprises her as much. Spark licks his lips as he takes a deep breath. When did he grow apart from them? Did he? How does one tell if they aren't as close to their friends as they used to be? These days, Candela and Blanche would hang out more without him. He gets it truly he does. Spark smiles self-deprecatingly. It's not like he can't see how much they care for each other. Call him an idiot, but he does see those little hand touches, the gentle shoulder bumps, the almost non-existent space that is between them. He sees them hiding behind that one corner giving each other a quick make-out session. He knows that he can be obsessive when it comes to hatching and caring for the Pokemon. 

“ark? Spark!” Eli says while waving a hand in front of his face. Spark jolts from his dark thoughts as he turns to give Eli a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, drifted off. Did you say something?” Spark inquires with a small tired smile. Eli looks at him with a weird face and a bit concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Eli questions as she sips on her tea. Spark nods as he puts his phone back into his pocket. “So three years ago.... How do you know about it?” 

“That's the question I was waiting for,” Spark says as he puts Lupis down next to Joltcyre. Eli blinks in surprise. “Simply, Eli. I was there.”

“You...you were there.... Oh my god, you saw Zapados?” Eli inquires with a squeal. Spark nods as Joltcyre put Lupis on her back and walk around the table a few times. 

“Yeah, Zapados is one majestic bird. Though, don't tell people that will you? Zapados will zap me if he finds out.” Spark says with a lazy smile. “Though, it won't mean much in the grand scheme of things. Knowing Zapados's most recent sighting does nothing to help me to find Candela and Blanche.” Spark blinks. There was something he was overlooking. But what? There's a bleep and a catchy ring coming from his pocket. Eli gives him an amused smile. Spark pulls out his phone. It's Cole. “Give me a few minutes?” Eli nods as she gets up to order more tea. Spark answers the call. “Yo, it's me.” 

“Spark! Katy noticed something when she was looking over my shoulder just now.” Cole exclaims excitedly.

“What? Cole, are you still hacking? I thought you said...”

“No. I'm not. I was merely looking over the data again.” Cole replies quickly to dismiss Spark's worry. Spark can hear the team working in the background and Katy making little noises close by. “Katy, you should tell Spark what you figured out.”

“Cole! Need your assistance!” Rye's voice echoes in the background. Spark chuckles softly. 

“Coming! Okay, I'm handing my phone over to Katy. Talk to you later, Spark!” Cole says as the phone emits ruffling.

“Spark?” 

“I'm here, Katy. How goes the gym takeovers?” Spark inquires as he adjusts his phone against his shoulder.

“It's going alright. Sometimes Spark, I wonder what the point of the gyms are.” Katy says softly and Spark feels concerned. 

“What's wrong? Did something happen in the time I was away?” Spark leans back as Lupis jumps onto his lap with a small yip. Spark picks Lupis up with one hand and kisses Lupis's nose.

“Not really. It's just we're not capable of competing with the other two teams. And I know that for the most part we really don't care about the gyms...” Katy replies softly. Her voice gets so soft that Spark has to strain his ears to hear her. 

“Oh, Katy. It's not that we don't care about the gyms. We do. I promise we do. We keep the ones that mean the most to us.” Spark says softly. Joltcyre looks up from her spot on the ground and yips out with concern. Spark smiles softly as he hears Katy laugh softly. 

“Okay, tell Joltcyre I'm fine.” Spark hears Katy clear her throat slightly. “I was supposed to tell you what I figured out.” Joltcyre yips quietly in understanding and lays her head on Spark's lap. “Apparently, it seems that those attacks are also corresponding with the sighting locations. I believe whoever is attack people is looking for the Legendary Birds as well.”

“Well... that's not good.” Spark mutters under his breath. That means that there was a chance that Candela and Blanche were attacked.

“Nope, Spark? Do you want us to send you the data?” Katy questions then she yells over her shoulder, “Cole! How does one go about sending this to Spark?” Spark chuckles and doesn't even try to respond. His team is too good for him sometimes. Spark hears Cole yelling back.

“Hit Command F, and then type in Spark's number!” 

“Got it.” Katy says as she starts typing. “You know, I've wondered why these attackers attacked you.”

“I was at a sighting of Zapados.” Spark says calmly. He glances up as Eli comes back with a kettle of tea. He gives her a sheepish smile. Eli shakes her head and motions him to continue his talk. “That might be a reason enough to go after me.”

“Really? Oh my god!” Katy exclaims just as the entire room starts to get rowdy. Spark blinks in surprise.

“Katy... am I on speaker?” Spark inquires as the team is still roaring with excitement. He hears Katy laugh nervously.

“Yes...?”

“You should have said something. Hey, team!” Spark greets with happiness. He hears Katy sigh in relief.

“Hey Spark! Hope you're doing well!” The team says loudly. 

“I'm good, you guys. While I would love to keep talking, I am keeping a young lady waiting.” Spark says softly. He hears fake gasps in the background and smiles widely. Eli sips on her tea with an amused smile. 

“Okay, bye Spark! Tell us all about your date when you get back!” Hale's voice rings through Spark's phone. 

“Okay, will do.” Spark answers going along with the joke. Team Instinct is definitely a team of adorable dorks. Spark hangs up and turns to Eli. “Sorry about that. Once you get my team going, they usually just keep going.”

“It's alright, Spark. They sound like a fun group of people.” Eli says softly. “While I was waiting for the tea, I went and ask the barista if they knew anything about Candela and Blanche's whereabouts.”

“Anything?” Spark inquires as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. Eli licks her lips as she nods slowly. 

“Yeah, but I'm not sure you're going to like it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

“What did the barista tell you?” Spark inquires as he sits up and leans against the table interested in knowing whatever he could in order to find his friends. Eli sat back and traces the rim of her cup as she tries to figure out how to word her statement.

“They overheard a rumor that a group of people has been searching around the area and that Candela and Blanche went looking for these guys,” Eli says softly. Spark frowns as he continues to pet Lupis.

“Hmm... did you get a description of what these people look like?” Spark inquires as Joltcyre stands up on her front paws and glances out of the window.

“Barista said that they wear a uniform with a huge “R” on it,” Eli answers shrugging, “other than that there isn't much that would help.” Spark blinks slowly at the information.

“A huge “R” on the uniform?”

“You know who these people are?” Eli inquires as she sips her tea. Spark gives her a tired smile.

“Yeah, I know of them,” Spark replies as he pets Lupis and pats Joltcyre on the head gently, “they're Team Rocket. I had thought that the organization fell apart years ago due to Pokemon Master Ketchum,” Spark rubs his forehead starving off a headache.

He isn't the best at figuring out conspiracies, let alone one that branches into villainous organizations. His specialty laid in the breeding and caring for eggs and Pokemon. He was informed of the different villainous organizations upon joining Professor Willow and his project, but it doesn't prepare him to deal with conspiracies of this nature. Eli lays a hand on his and gives him a smile bringing him back to the present.

“Could you get into contact with Pokemon Master Ketchum? Maybe he might know more about what's going on?” Eli suggests leaning back in her chair. 

“I could try, but he's a busy guy these days,” Spark points out as Lupis hops onto the table to stare out the window too. Spark turns to glance at the two of them with some confusion, “Joltcyre, Lupis? What's wrong?” Eli turns to look out the window as well not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Spark glances out and frowns as something brushes against his mind as his hand sparks underneath his gloves jolting whatever haze that was about to befall him. Spark stands up abruptly before turning to look at the other three, “...damn it. I should have known.” They were in some sort of daze or Spark supposes the better word would be hypnotized. He gives Joltcyre and Lupis a gentle kiss on the forehead before he steps outside of the cafe. 

The people weren't moving and they all seem to be looking in one direction. Spark tilts his head debating the situation. It was so plainly obvious that whoever had the ability to hypnotize the entire town wanted Spark to follow the gaze. It would be useless if he decides to summon his other Pokemon from their poke balls. The outcome would be the same unless he used one of his psychic Pokemon which if Spark was being honest he had only one but he hesitates to bring them out in the case that they get hurt or fall underneath the spell as well. Spark was lucky that the hypnotic spell wasn't working on him at the moment. It probably has to do with the electricity sparking at his fingertips. 

The sound of a poke ball opening and out came an aloha Raichu smirking with confidence and smugness that was practically radiating from their lithe form. Spark scoffs as he pets his Raichu's head fondly.

“You weren't going to stay in your poke ball were you?” Spark inquires with a grin as his Raichu shakes their head, “can you cancel out the hypnotic spell?” His Raichu tilts their head blinking for a moment.

“Raichu?”

“Well mainly for Joltcyre, Lupis, and Eli,” Spark says as he motions towards the cafe window. His Raichu turns to glance at them before nodding slowly.

“Raichu, raichu,” his raichu says as they move towards the door and pushes it open. Spark watches for a brief moment before turning to glance at the eerie scene with everyone staring into that one direction. He couldn't leave these people like this but his raichu didn't have the strength to cancel the hypnotic spell. At the sound of footsteps and paws on the ground behind him, Spark takes a short breath.

“Eli, I'm going to have to ask that you don't touch me for a while,” Spark states softly as he turns to look at Eli whose starring at the scene in front of her with disbelief and shock. She gives him a confused look when the sentence was registered. 

“W-what?”

“Please don't touch me unless you want to be electrocuted,” Spark says softly before looking down at Lupis, “you too okay, Lupis?”

“What do you mean? What's going on?” Eli inquires breathless. She's never seen anything like this before. Spark takes off his glove to show her his sparking hand and her eyes widen in surprise, “Holy moly.”

“Yeah, this happens sometimes,” Spark says shrugging as he put on his glove again, “Joltcyre and Ray here are both electric Pokemon so they're fine. As for what's going on, I have no idea really other than a very strong hypnotic spell is being used on the people here.”

“Could you break it?” Eli questions as she rubs her arms uncomfortable at the energy that was floating in the air, Spark gives her a weak smile.

“Unfortunately, Ray and I are incapable of doing so,” Spark replies as he glances around him. Ray tilts their head before poking Spark's leg.

“Raichu. Rai rai?”

“Ah... I could but that'd leave me exhausted and I'm worried that I'll need my energy to fight,” Spark answers as he rubs the back of his neck nervously, “let's figure out what is in that direction, even if I know it could be a trap.”

“Well, lead the way, Spark,” Eli says softly, “no point in staying here unless I want to fall under the spell again.” 

Spark smiles as he starts walking with Eli next to him while Lupis was sitting on Joltcyre and Ray was walking ahead of them as if a barrier against the hypnotic spell. It was unnerving that the usually bustling city was so quiet with everyone looking towards that one direction. Spark hopes that once he leaves the city everything would go back to normal. 

“Did you get affected by this spell?” Eli questions as she stays close as she dares to Spark even as she hears the crackling from his hands. She's really curious about why his hands does that but would it be rude to ask more?

“No, though I did feel it once I noticed it working,” Spark replies as he grips the strap of his backpack. His hand is still sparking underneath his gloves. Glancing up at the sky, the once clear skies have slowly started to become an overcast. Pursing his lips, Spark glances back at the city once he steps foot outside of the city perimeters, “it was very subtle like a blanket of snow that was gently laid on top of the grass.”

“So... that's why I never noticed then,” Eli points out with a curious tilt of her head. She turns back towards the city and is surprised to find that everyone has resumed their day like nothing happened, “what the heck?” Spark licks his dried lips as he leans on one leg.

“Eli, it might be safer for you to stay in the city,” Spark states softly as he watches the people going about their day, “it's obvious that whoever made the city fall into a hypnotic state wants me in particular.” Eli stares at him as a frown pulls against her face. She grabs his arm and flinches at the electricity that courses through her to the ground. Spark snatches his arm back in concern, “Why did y-you?”

“Promise me, Spark,” Eli chokes a bit with emotion as she holds onto his sleeve, “promise me that you'll come back with Candela and Blanche,” her eyes pleading, “I won't be able to handle knowing that I let you all go into something dangerous.” Spark's eyes soften as he nods with a small smile. 

“You don't have to worry, Eli,” Spark says softly as he glances down at his Pokemon who stare up at him, “my buddies here will keep an eye or two on me,” he grins at her, “I'll bring them back in one way or another.”

“Alright, be careful Spark. Don't leave without giving me a heads up okay?” Eli orders as her hand drop to her side. 

“Of course, you have my word,” Spark replies as he steps in the direction away from the city, “I'll be back.” Spark winks playfully making Eli laugh in surprise before he's nodding to his Pokemon and waving as he departs. Eli watches for a bit before returning to her shop, praying that they'll make it back. 

Spark releases a shaking breath as he glances down at his sparking hands. He shakes his hands violently wanting the electricity to stop. Joltcyre and Ray tug on his pants making him kneel down. They take his gloves off and touch his hands to transfer the electricity to the earth while Lupis watches curiously. 

“Thank you, Joltcyre, Ray,” Spark whispers before putting his gloves back on ignoring the way the electricity left traces or scars on his hands, “now let's go meet whoever is calling us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and pretty much showing this fic love. I really appreciate it and thank you for sticking around after all this time! :3


End file.
